We Would Be Okay
by christiangirliemiranda
Summary: A story set in Deathly Hallows, Pt. 1. Hermione reveals to Ron that she heard him scream her name back in Malfoy Manor. This is my first time to publish fanfiction and my first Harry Potter story, so please be nice :


Topic: Set in Shell Cottage during DHP1, after Ron gets Hermione safe from Malfoy manor. Hermione reveals that she heard Ron screaming her name.

-Shell Cottage, Hermione's POV-

After apparating to Shell Cottage, I felt around me. I could feel cold, wet sand with one hand and a broad shouldered person with the other. I opened my eyes slowly and let them get adjusted again. I was lying on the sand with Ron, who had his arms wound tight around me.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, still not letting go of his grip.

"Um….y-yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" I asked.

"Yes." Ron got up and then lifted me into his arms.

"Ron…." I begin.

"It's okay, Hermione. You've been through a lot. Let me carry you to the cottage," he finished as he strode towards the little house by the sea.

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulders. His broad shoulders. It felt good for someone to hold me.

I heard someone yell and turned my head to see Bill and Fleur. They were running towards us, along with Luna.

"Harry…." Luna said, running past us and towards where we apparated to.

"Harry," I whispered, trying to turn my head to see where he was. He was still at the beach, on his knees with someone lying limply in his arms. I was trying to figure out what was going on when Bill spoke.

"Ron, Hermione. Are you both okay? What happened to Hermione?"

"She's been tortured, Bill. I need to get her inside," Ron answered. Fleur nodded and led them inside while Bill went to go check on Harry and Luna.

"You can use zee first bedroom on zee left," Fleur whispered, pointing upstairs.

"Thanks, Fleur," Ron whispered, taking the stairs with ease despite the fact that he was carrying me. He opened the bedroom door with one hand and closed it with his foot after we got inside. He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently.

"Hermione, your arm is bleeding. What does that say?" Ron asked, trying to grab my arm.

I sniffled and pulled my arm back. Ron looked at my tear-filled eyes and I could tell that he was worried.

"You can trust me," he said as he inched closer to me on the bed.

I knew he was right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly put my arm in his. I heard him gasp and curse under his breath.

"The next time I see Bellatrix, I am gonna…."

"Ron, don't. It's okay. We made it out okay. Just a few bruises and sc-scars," I told him.

"You're right. I don't want to leave you right now, Hermione, but I need to check…."

"On everyone else. You're right. Go and I'll be fine," I said, laying under the blankets.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," he said, getting up and softly rubbing his hand across my forehead.

I let out a contented sigh as Ron left and shut the door. I tried to keep my eyes open to stay awake for Ron, but I couldn't help it as my eyes slowly drooped close.

"_Where did you get the sword, you mudblood?" Bellatrix screamed as she pinned me on the floor. _

"_I didn't steal it!" I cried. _

_She grabbed her wand and pointed it at my arm. I screamed as a searing pain went through my arm. _

"_Hermione! Hermione!" I heard someone scream, "HERMIONE!" _

'_Ron' I thought as tears fell freely from my face. _

"_Ron! RON!" _

"Hermione, wake up! It's okay, it's okay!" Ron said soothingly as he gently shook me awake. I gulped a big lung-full of air and sat up straight, making myself dizzy in the process.

"R-Ron? What? Oh, it was a dream," I said, pushing back my sweaty hair and pulling the covers over myself self-consciously.

Ron eyed me curiously as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear. I hoped that I hadn't said anything embarrassing. He grasped my hand, "Dobby's gone. Bellatrix's knife…."

"Oh Dobby!" I said, covering my face with my hands as tears begin to fall.

Ron put his arms around me and held me until the tears softened. 'He is so caring!' I thought as I leaned back. 'He has always been there for me.'

"I heard you, Ron," I whispered.

"What?"

"I heard you. I heard you scream my name back at the Malfoy's. That's what my dream was about also. I was trying to tell you that it would be okay. That you would survive with….without me," I whispered the last part.

Ron took my hands in his, "I wouldn't survive one minute without you. I couldn't stand the thought of you being tortured and I was just stuck there, helpless. I told myself that if we got out alive, I would never leave you again, like-like I did before in the forest."

I shook my head, "Ron, I told you. You don't have to apologize for leaving before. The important thing is that you came back to us….to me. I will never let you go again!"

Ron smiled and pulled me in his embrace. I held on tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger," Ron whispered into my ear.

"I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I whispered back.

Ron leaned back and looked me in the eyes. He leant forward slowly and gently placed his lips on mine. It was the most tender and loving kiss.

I knew that no matter what happened next, we would be okay. We would make it through it all. Together.


End file.
